3 Weeks
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: "Hati-hati pada Ahjussi itu Taehyungie" "Kenapa Tatae harus hati-hati pada Ahjussii itu, Eomma ?" "Lihat, Ahjussi itu...Ada tato dan anting-anting di telinganya, itu artinya Taehyungie harus hati-hati pada Ahjussi itu" Seketika saja Taehyung merasa tubuhnya merinding karena mengingat fakta alau pria di depannya juga memiliki tato. {KookV, Seme Kook, Uke V} please review !


_**...3 Weeks...**_

 _ **By Kimmy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Week #1~**_

Taehyung terbangun akibat suara burung-burung peliharaannya yang ia kandang di dalam kandang burung dengan model vintage yang tampak unik. Kicauan merdunya membuat paginya lebih berwarna, dengan gerakan malas Taehyung turun dari kasurnya dan membuka korden jendela dengan motif bunga mawar berwarna biru muda yang tampak sangat indah namun simple. Sinar mentari masuk menerangi kamar Taehyung yang hampir semuanya bermotif bunga. Taehyung berdiri dengan tenang sambil menghadap ke arah sinar mentari masuk melalui kaca jendelanya, tepat di depannya terdapat pemandangan indah.

Taman luas dengan berbagai bunga yang tumbuh. Warna-warninya membuat Taehyung kagum dan membuat Taehyung merasa bangga pula karena telah berhasil merawat seluruh bunga-bunga tersebut dengan susah payah seorang diri. Lalu dengan semangat yang entah datang darimana Taehyung berjalan menuju saklar lampu kamar dan menyalakannya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan yang ia tiduri.

Kaki jenjang dengan kulit tan yang indah terus melangkah dan menuntunnya sampai ke dapur. Di bukanya pintu kulkas yang juga bermotifkan bunga dengan warna hitam putih untuk sementara Taehyung berdiri menatap isi kulkasnya yang di penuhi dengan buah, sayur, dan ramen instant, serta telur. Kedua matanya yang telah terbuka sempurna menangkap sebuah apel berwarna merah, tanpa ragu-ragu tangan kurus tersebut mengambil buah apel yang dilihatnya dan langsung menggigit apel merah yang tampak menggoda untuk di kunyah.

Rasa manis langsung saja menghujam lidah Taehyung, dan membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya ketika apel yang digigitnya mengeluarkan air manis yang terasa begitu dingin. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah, kali ini kedua kakinya membawanya untuk duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia pakai untuk makan di meja makannya. Dengan tenangnya Taehyung mengunyah apel yang ia ambil, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang menghujam lidahnya berkali-kali.

Setelah apel merah tersebut habis dimakannya, Taehyung berjalan menuju tong sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan dapurnya untuk membuang apel yang sudah habis di makannya. Di bukanya kulkas untuk mengambil susu kotak besar yang langsung ia minum dari tempatnya tanpa menggunakan gelas, yah... Tidak apa-apakan ia melakukan hal itu, lagipula ia tinggall sendirian. Kecuali jika ia sudah memiliki seseorang kekasih untuk ia ajak tinggal bersama atau kekasih yang mau tinggal di rumah sederhana yang mungkin sedikit agak feminim untuk di tinggali oleh seorang laki-laki.

Soal hubungan, Taehyung masih bisa bersabar untuk menantikan seseorang yang mau bersamanya, masalahnya saat ini adalah ia harus menjaga toko bunga yang di bangun oleh ibunya semasa ia masih kecil. Toko bunga tua dengan style vintage, toko yang sering di datangi anak muda, apalagi saat hari valentine. Banyak remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta datang ke toko bunga Taehyung dan meminta Taehyung untuk memilihkan bunga yang tepat. Pada awalnya Taehyung tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun kini ia mulai terbiasa dengan remaja ataupun orang yang sepantaran dirinya yang selalu minta bantuan padanya. Walau ia tidak tau apapun tentang cinta namun Taehyung tahu bunga yang cocok untuk seseorang hanya dengan mengerti sikap dan sifat.

Saat hendak kembali ke kamarnya Taehyung sempat membawakan makanan burung dari dapurnya. Kini kedua kaki Taehyung mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya, pertama-tama Taehyung memberikan makan burungnya dan mengganti air minum burung peliharaannya dengan air baru, kedua ia mengambil baju dan setelah itu ia kembali keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa baju yang di ambilnya untuk ia pakai di kamar mandi. Taehyung menghabiskan waktu selama 20 menit untuk berada di dalam kamar mandi, aroma vanilla menguar begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya yang masih basah pun juga ikut mengeluarkan bau vanilla yang membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya ketagihan untuk terus mengendus rambut lembutnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Taehyung segera masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiri di depan meja riasnya untuk memperhatikan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dengan sabar, di keringkannya rambut coklatnya dengan handuk bermotif yang di berikan oleh ibunya, hanya dibutuhkan waktu 10 menit unutk rambut Taehyung yang kini sudah kering sepenuhnya.

Hoodie abu-abu yang kebesaran menutupi tubuhnya, celana jeans dengan indahnya membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna, sepatu bermerk puma dengan warna hitam melindungi telapak kakinya. Taehyung tampak sederhana dengan pakian yang di pakainya, namun pakian yang dipakai olehnya sebenarnya, jujur saja... Membuat dirinya tampak sangat imut. Setelah ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya, Taehyung segera pergi keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke taman belakang rumahnya. Dengan penuh kesabaran dan ketelatenan Taehyung menyiram bunga-bunga yang telah ia tanam dengan waktu yang cukup lama, lalu melanjutkan aktivitas sehari-harinya seperti biasa. Kedua kaki jenjang tersebut kembali melangkah dengan anggunnya, beberapa Ahjumma-Ahjumma yang lewat pun berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar menyapanya dan berbicang-bincang dengannya, namun tiba-tiba saja ada satu Ajumma yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kejuahan dan berjalan menujunya.

"Aigoo~ Taehyung-ah, selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Park, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ?" Balas Taehyung dengan sopannya sampai membungkuk segala.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja Taehyung-ah, mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Ahjumma yang tadi Taehyung panggil dengan sebutan Nyonya Park.

"Seperti biasa...Hari ini Tae pergi ke toko bunga, kalau nyonya ?" Tanya balik Taehyung.

"Hari ini seperti minggu-minggu biasanya, aku berjalan menuju pasar, aigoo~ Taehyung-ah seandainya saja putraku sepertimu, ia sangat pemalas... Beda sekali denganmu, padahal aku berharap ia bisa berubah jika memiliki sahabat sepertimu" Ujar Nyonya Park sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalany akarena lelah dengan sifat malas anaknya.

"Jimin belum bangun ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau jelas tahu betul segala hal tentang Jimin, Tae-ah... Sudahlah, aku harus berangkat kesana lebih cepat, aku tak ingin kehabisan ikan" Ujar Nyonya Park yang merupakan Ibu dari sahabat Taehyung yang bernama Park Jimin.

"Hati-hati di jalan nyonya Park" Ujar Taehyung dengan sedikit kencang karena Ibu dari sahabatnya itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya, dan perkataan Taehyung dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Nyonya Park.

Taehyung pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke toko yang sudah lama di bangun oleh ibunya. Setelah Taehyung sampai di toko bunga yang dimiliki oleh ibunya, beberapa remaja yang sudah menunggu di depan tokonya, Taehyung pun segera berlari menuju ke tokonya lalu mengatakan maaf berkali-kali pada para pengunjung yang telah menunggunya dengan sabar.

Taehyung segera mengganti kata 'Close' ke 'Open' yang terpampang di kaca tokonya, lalu semua pengunjung yang telah menunggu pun langsung masuk begitu saja. Tepat saat Taehyung berdiri di depan meja kasirnya para remaja yang tadi hanya mengantri untuk masuk kini sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir Taehyung. Taehyung dengan sabarnya melayani semua pengunjung yang rata-rata membeli bunga untuk kekasih mereka, tak banyak sih yang datang mengunjungi toko Taehyung, hanya 6 orang yang datang ke tokonya, namun jumlah tersebut sudah membuat Taehyung senang.

Saat suasana kembali sepi dan sunyi, Taehyung pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi toko buatan ibunya yang di beri nama 'Tae's Flower', beberapa bunga sudah tampak layu, dan beberapa masih tampak segar. Taehyung mengkerutkan dahinya begitu melihat bunga Dahlia yang di sukainya serta menjadi favoritnya telah layu dan kering, sejujurnya menjalani sebuah bisnis toko bunga sangatlah melelahkan, Taehyung harus terus menjaga bunga-bunga di tokonya jika ada bunga yang sudah layu Taehyung harus membuang bunga tersebut dan membawa yang baru di esok harinya.

Dan kini Taehyung segera berjalan untuk mengambil botol penyemprot yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menyemprot semua kelopak bunga beserta tangkainya yang berada di tokonya, Taehyung berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi di tokonya untuk mengganti air yang berada di dalam botol penyemprot miliknya. Suara bel di pintu berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke tokonya, namun Taehyung tidak mendengar suara dentingan bel tersebut karena suara keran yang membuat pendengaran telinga Taehyung fokus kepada suara air yang mengalir melalui keran.

Seseorang yang tak di kenal itu masuk dan memotret bunga-bunga yang di pajang di toko milik Taehyung, yang membuat Taehyung tersadar bahwa ada orang lain di tokonya adalah suara jepretan kamera yang kali ini berhasil di tangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Dengan langkah cepat Taehyung berjalan untuk kembali ke meja kasirnya, namun ia terdiam sejenak karena melihat bahwa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke tokonya adalah seorang pria yang sedang memotret bunga-bunga di tokonya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang membuat berbagai macam tato di tangannya tampak dengan jelas.

Taehyung tak pernah mendapati seorang preman masuk ke tokonya, Taehyung pun berjalan mudur dengan pelan untuk kembali kamar mandi. Sialnya preman bertato tadi sudah terlanjur menyadarinya dan berbalik ke arah Taehyung. Seketika saja Taehyung mematung sambil menahan nafasnya karena terlalu takut dengan situasi yang kini dihadapinya, berbeda dengan sosok bertato tersebut yang tersenyum melihat kehadiran Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi, sebelumnya maaf karena aku sudah memotret semua bunga di tokomu tapa izin, dan umm... Bisakah kau sarankan aku bunga ?" Tanya pemuda dengan tato banyak tersebut. Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk dalam ketakutan, yang membuat aura menyeramkan dari pemuda tersebut semakin kuat adalah, adanya tindikan di kedua telinga pria tersebut. Masing-masing memiliki 3 tindikan di kedua telinga, dan di saat seperti ini Taehyung teringat akan perkataan ibunya di saat ia masih kecil.

" _Hati-hati pada Ahjussi itu Taehyungie"_

" _Kenapa Tatae harus hati-hati pada Ahjussii itu, Eomma ?"_

" _Lihat, Ahjussi itu...Ada tato dan anting-anting di telinganya, itu artinya Taehyungie harus hati-hati pada Ahjussi itu"_

Seketika saja Taehyung merasa tubuhnya merinding karena mengingat masa kecilnya dimana sang ibu mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauhi orang-orang dengan tato dan tindikan seperti pria di depannya yang masih saja memasang senyum manis. Taehyung pun berusaha memasang senyum manisnya, walau mungkin terlihat seperti agak terpaksa setidaknya ia sudah sopan mau tersenyum balik ke preman menyeramkan tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan memasang senyum manis yang di paksakan.

"Ya, emm begini... Aku butuh bunga untuk, umm un- untuk" Pria bertato tersebut tampak sangat gugup, ia terus saja menunduk ke bawah begitu berbicara dengan Taehyung, bahkan terus-menerus menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"... Untuk kekasihmu ?" Tebak Taehyung yang langsung membuat pria bertato tersebut mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung, Taehyung pun menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur takut, sama pula dengan pria bertato di depan Taehyung yang menatapnya balik namun Taehyung tidak tahu tatapan apa yang terkadung di dalam mata preman bertato tersebut. Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam, saling menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing sampai si pria bertato tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha, iya untuk... Kekasihku" Ujarnya dengan tingkah yang lagi-lagi tampak canggung. Hiii~ Taehyung jadi agak curiga dengan sosok bertato di depannya, Taehyung pun langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat satu-persatu jenis-jenis bunga.

"Jadi... Seperti apa kekasihmu ?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa sekalipun memfokuskan matanya ke arah pelanggan di depannya yang tanpa ia ketahui masih terus memperhatikkannya. Taehyung masih saja memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di vas-vas indah yang sengaja ia tata rapi berjejer-jejer di rak kaca.

"Ahh, kekasihku... Emm dia manis" Satu kelimat keluar dari pelanggan yang kini satu ruangan bersamanya, Taehyung pun kembali membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke pelanggan menyeramkannya untuk fokus mendengarkannya.

"Okey, dia manis, lalu ?" Balas Taehyung agar bisa lebih cepat membantu pria bertato tak di kenalnya, "Ia orang manis dengan kulit tannya yang indah, dan juga ia suka bunga... Orang yang baik dan senang memberikan bantuan pada orang yang membutuhkan" Sejenak Taehyung terdiam karena mendengarkan ciri-ciri kekasih lelaki bertato di depannya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku sikapnya... Jika kau hanya memberi tahu ciri-cirinya bagaimana aku bisa membantumu memilihkan bunga untuknya ?" Ujar Taehyung yang membuat lelaki bertato di depannya kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, kau benar... Sebenannya aku baru saja mau menjadikannya kekasihku, aku baru menyukainya beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku ingin membuatnya terkesan... Orang yang ingin kujadikan sebagai kekasihku sangat menyukai bunga, segala macam bunga ia suka, tapi yang menjadi favoritenya adalah bunga Dahlia..." Jawab pelanggan bertatonya yang lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung bertambah curiga, entah kenapa Taehyung merasa kalau pria di depannya saat ini sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"... Bagaimana kalau begini saja, aku akan mengambilkanmu bunga Dahlia, dan kau berikan pada orang yang kau sukai tersebut" Ujar Taehyung, sang lelaki di diepannya pun hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung pun akhirnya berjalan menuju rak dimana ia menyimpan bunga Dahlia, namun Taehyung teringat kalau bunga Dahlia nya yang ada di toko saat ini telah layu-layu. Taehyung pun langsung memutar balik badannya dan kembali menghadap kearah pria bertato yang masih saja tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ragu-ragu Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada pelanggan di depannya, melihat pelanggannya yang tersenyum manis Taehyung jadi merasa sedikit bersalah untuk memberitahunya bahwa bunga Dahlia miliknya sudah layu semua. "Emm, maaf tapi... Bunga Dahlia milikku sudah layu, aku lupa membawa milikku yang ada di rumah" Ujar Taehyung, seketika saja senyum di wajah pelanggan bertatonya tersebut menghilang, dan Taehyung merasa bertambah bersalah karena telah membuat senyuman di wajah preman bertato itu menghilang.

"Eh ! Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau bilang orang yang kau suka itu menyukai berbagai macam bunga bukan, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan bunga, emm... Sebentar" Taehyung mulai bergerak secepat kilat untuk mengambil bunga-bunga lainnya agar ia bisa memberikannya pada pelanggan bertato yang kini sudah mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Misalkan bunga... Akasia kuning, artinya cinta yang terpendam, cinta yang suci, keindahan, atau yang lainnya seperti Aster merah yang artinya tidak hanya simbol cinta namun juga kecantikan dan juga kesabaran... Bagimana ? Oh ! Atau Mawar, bunga yang selalu di cari para remaja untuk menyatakan cintanya, tapi mungkin wanita-wanita di luar sana sudah muak dengan pernyataan cinta dengan bunga mawar yang tampak terlalu klasik, bagaimana kalau bunga Tulip, itu artinya cinta yang sempurna, lalu kalau bunga Arbutus bisa dibilang artinya seperti kita mengatakan 'Kamulah yang kucintai', atau yang ini saja... Agapanthus, emm kalau tidak salah artinya surat cinta" Taehyung terus saja mengoceh ria tentang bunga sambil berjalan kesana-kemari menunjukkan bunga yang di maksudnya, sedangkan pelanggan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan tenang sambil membawa kamera miliknya hanya memperhatikan Taehyung dalam diam.

"Sepertinya aku sudah memutusan bunga apa yang akan kubeli" Dan satu kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Taehyung menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum dengan lega karena akhirnya berhasil membuat pelanggan menyeramkannya memutuskan pilihan bunga yang akan di belinya, itu artinya Taehyung berhasil membuat orang di depannya tidak kecewa karena telah datang ke toko bunga miliknya.

"Baiklah... Bunga apa yang ingin kau beli ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum senang di wajahnya, "Sepertinya aku tertarik pada bunga Akasia kuning, Aster merah, dan... Arbutus, menurutmu bunga tersebut pantas ku berikan padanya ?" Tanya pria bertato tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum lebar yang entah kenapa juga membuat Taehyung senang tanpa alasan.

"Aku yakin orang yang kau sukai akan menyukainya dan akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu, sebentar biar ku ambilkan" Lalu Taehyung pun berjalan menuju satu-persatu rak yang terdapat bunga Akasia kuning, Aster merah, serta Arbutus. Setelah itu Taehyung meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas meja kasirnya dan menghias bunga-bunga indah tersebut dengan secantik-cantiknya. Si pria bertato di depannya hanya bisa diam sambil memotret tangan dengan jari lentik milik Taehyung yang sedang fokus menghias bunga yang tadi ia ambil, Taehyung merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena pergerakannya tangannya di potret oleh seseorang yang sama-sekali tidak ia kenal... Dan bertato.

"Semuanya jadi 20.000 Won" Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil menghias bunga yang di ambilnya dengan pita yang warnanya cantik serta plastik bening yang terdapat motif hati dengan ukuran yang tangan indahnya Taehyung memberikan bunga tersebut ke pelanggan bertato yang sudah cukup merepotkannya hari ini, tapi ia tak apa... Karena pada akhirnya pelanggan mengerikannya tersebut puas. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku memilihkan bunga, dan ini- " Taehyung tertegun karena jumlah uang yang di berikan oleh pria bertato di depannya terlalu banyak. Pikiran Taehyung sempat berubah menjadi blank unutk sementara waktu sampai akhirnya ia mendengar bel di pintu kembali berbunyi, artinya seseorang baru saja membuka pintunya, itu artinya juga seseorang baru saja keluar dari tokonya.

Taehyung pun cepat-cepat berlari untuk mengejar pria bertato baik hati yang memberinya uang lebih, dan saat Taehyung pria tersebut yang sudah menjauh dari tokonya, Taehyung langsung berteriak. "Hey~! Kau !... Kau membayarku terlalu banyak !" Si pria dengan pakaian hitam tanpa lengan tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambaikkannya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung "Itu untukmu saja !" Balas pria tersebut yang juga ikut berteriak.

" _Taehyungie, kenapa Taehyungie menjauh dari Eomma ?"_

" _Taetae harus hati-hati pada Eomma"_

" _Eh ? Kenapa Taehyungie harus hati-hati pada Eomma ?"_

" _... Taetae melihat tato kecil berbentuk bunga di leher Eomma"_

" _Taehyungie, Eomma bertato bukan berarti Taehyungie harus berhati-hati dan menjauh dari Eomma"_

" _Tapi kata Eomma, Taetae harus berhati-hati pada orang bertato"_

" _Ada bagusnya kita berhati-hati, tapi Taehyungie sudah tahu kalau Eomma ini orang baik kan ? Yang Eomma maksud kita harus berhati-hati pada semua orang yang tidak kita kenal, tapi Taehyungie kan sudah kenal Eomma, Tidak semua orang yang tidak kita kenal jahat, mengerti ?"_

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Ibunya yang awalnya membenci tato bisa menyukai tao, menurut Taehyung hal itu adalah misteri terbesar di dunia dan Taehyung hanya bisa diam serta tersenyum tipis karena menerima kebaikkan dari pria bertato yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sambil mengingat ucapan ibunya...

 _ **~Week #2~**_

Hari ini tak banyak orang yang datang ke toko bunga miliknya dan Taehyung sudah bosan setengah mati, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, semua game di ponselnya sudah ia mainkan sampai membuat ponselnya mati, dan sialnya lagi Taehyung lupa membawa charger ponselnya, hari yang menyialkan bukan ? Taehyung hanya duduk diam sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kasir, ia tidak bisa melakuan apapun di dalam tokonya, dan ia pun juga tidak tahu harus apa. Entah darimana rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan ia berakhir tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang di tidurkan di atas meja kasir.

...

...

...

"Emm, permisi"

Taehyung mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing, perlahan-lahan mata indah miliknya terbuka dan Taehyung melihat wajah seseorang berada tepat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Taehyung pun segera memundurkan wajahnya sambil berteriak karena ia terkejut. Pria bertato yang seminggu lalu datang ke tokonya kini datang kembali dan membuat Taehyung terkejut karena wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah pria bertato yang masih tidak di kenalnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun" Dengan entengnya pria bertato itu berbicara dengannya dengan wajah yang mengatakan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sejak kapan aku datang ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang memalukan. Taehyung bersumpah, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan pria bertato di depannya, Taehyung akui wajah pria bertato yang ia anggap menyebalkan mulai sekarang itu sangatlah tampan. "Bisa tolong bantu aku lagi ?" Tanya pria bertato tersebut dengan wajah sok polos, Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan menatap pria bertato di dedepannya dengan wajah yang mengatakan kalau ia sedang jengkel.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu kali ini ?" Balas Taehyung dengan pertanyaan. "Aku ingin memberikan kekasihku bunga lain, ia ingin bunga Dahlia" Ujar pri bertato yang seminggu lalu datang ke tokonya, "Tunggulah sebentar" Ujar Taehyung yang langsung berjalan ke arah vas khusus bunga Dahlia yang ia letakkan di rak bunga.

"Mau berapa tangkai ?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "5 saja cukup" Jawab sosok bertato di belakangnya. "Jadi bagaimana ? Apakah wanita itu mau menerima cintamu ?" Tanya Taehyung hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, "Iya, ia mengangguk dan berkata akan belajar untuk mencintaiku" Jawab pria bertato yang kini berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memperhatikan Taehyung berjinjit untuk mengambil tangkai-tangkai bunga dahlia tersebut.

"Biar ku bantu" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan berotot menjangkau vas bunga dahlia yang berusaha Taehyung ambil. Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat pelanggan bertato yang mendatanginya minggu lalu dan sekarang membantunya untuk mengambilkan vas yang terletak di bagian atas. Di tambah lagi saat pria bertato yang membantunya langsung mengedipkan mata kanannya begitu berhasil membantu Taehyung dan entah kenapa Taehyung merasa pipinya mulai memanas.

"Hey, setampan itukah sampai aku membuat pipimu memerah" Taehyung segera mendelik begitu mendengar kalimat dari pria bertato yang benar-benar sudah di cap sebagai pria paling menyebalkan seduni menurut Taehyung. Taehyung pun langsung mengambil 5 tangkai bunga Dahlia dari dalam vas dan berjalan kembali ke meja kasirnya. tanpa di perintah, pria bertato yang tadi membantunya kembali meletakkan vas bunga ke rak paling atas seperti tempatnya semula. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena bantuanku" Taehyung hanya berdecih karena sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap sok dari pria bertato menyebalkan yang kembali berjalan lalu berdiri di depn meja kasir Taehyung.

"Seharusnya kau yang berterima kasih padaku karena sudah memilihkanmu bunga dan juga menjaga kesabaranku di depanmu saat ini juga" Balas Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya, "Oh ? Kau menjaga kesabaranmu di depanku ? Ah~ Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajah marahmu yang aku yakini pasti tampak imut" Lagi-lagi Taehyung merasa pipinya memanas, dengan cepat Taehyung menghias bunga tersebut secantik mungkin dan langsung memeberikannya pada preman menyebalkan yang ia harap tidak akan kembali ke toko bunganya.

"Eh ? Cepat sekali, oh ya bolehkah aku meminjam pulpen ?" Taehyung dengan gerakan secepat kilat segera membuka laci di meja kasir dan mengambilkan pulpen satu-satuya yang terdapat di tokonya dan memberikannya ke sosok preman yang masih saja memasang senyumnya.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar" Taehyung pun melipat tangannya sambil memperhatikan preman menjengkelkan yang saat ini sedang menulis seusatu di sebuah kertas Note berwarna kuning. Diam-diam Taehyung berusaha untuk membaca sesautu yang tertulis di dalam kertas note tersebut, dan diam-diam pula sosok preman yang masih menunduk untuk menulis memperhatikan pergerakan Taehyung yang masih mencoba untuk membaca tulisan yang di tulis olehnya.

"Selesai~... Terima kasih atas pulpen nya, bisakah tolong tempelkan note ini di bunga ?" Taehyung segera menerima sobekan kertas Note dan lagi-lagi ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas note diam-diam.

"Jeon... Jungkook ?"

"Itu aku"

Taehyung kembali mendongakkan kepalanya begitu preman yang selama ini memiliki nama lengkap Jeon Jungkook bersuara. Taehyung mulai menjilat bibirnya serta memalingkan muka karena tertangkap basah telah membaca isi dari kertas note yang di pegangnya. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi Taehyung yang salah tingkah sambil menempelkan kertas note yang tadi ia berikan kepadanya dengan sembarangan.

"Hey" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook membuat Taehyung kembali memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa ?'.

"Bukankah ini tidak adil ?" Taehyung semakit mengernyit bingung dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Maksudku, kau sudah mengetahui namaku dan aku belum mengetahui namamu, ayolah dimana keadilan ?" Taehyung menghela nafas lelah dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook yang kini menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. Jungkook pun mengikuti tingkah Taehyung dengan menjulurkan tangannya balik ke arah Taehyung, seketika saja Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook lalu menggerakkan ke atas dan kebawah.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung" Dan wajah bingung itu kini tergantikan dengan senyum kecil di wajah Jungkook. Jungkook berpikir kalau ia benar-benar bodoh karena tidak bisa menangkap sinyal Taehyung yang mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Taehyung-ssi, dan terima kasih karena telah membantuku lagi kali ini" Ujar Jungkook dengan senyum yang lama-kelamaan semakin lebar, melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum manis dan membuat Jungkook tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Jungkook-ssi... " Kalimat Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali tertarik ke dunianya dan tersadar kalau tangannya masih saja menempel pada tangan Taehyung. Taehyung langsung berinisiatif untuk melepaskan salamannya pada Jungkook dan menunduk karena entah kenapa, lagi-lagi pipinya memerah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jadi...Berapa ?" Tanya Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum, karena entah kenapa setiap kali ia datang ke toko bunga sosok Taehyung yang baru ia kenal sekarang, mulutnya terus saja memaksanya untuk tersenyum bahkan sampai pipinya mulai sakit, ia akan terus tersenyum di depan Taehyung.

"Semuanya 15.000 Won" Jawab Taehyung, dan sama seperti minggu lalu Jungkook memutuskan untuk memberikan Taehyung uang lebih, karena ia merasa harus melakukan melihat jumlah uang yang Jungkook berikan padanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Jungkook sudah berjalan menuju ke pintu berniat untuk meninggalkan toko dan Taehyung sudah siap untuk memanggil Jungkook, namun-

"Tak apa, uang itu untukmu saja, sampai jumpa" Ujar Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung, kali ini ia juga menengokkan kepala ke arahnya, tidak seperti minggu lalu yang dengan tidak sopannya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya tanpa menatap wajahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi dan Jungkook terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari toko Taehyung, senyum yang sedari tadi di tahannya kini ia tunjukkan, bahkan kekehan kecil juga keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sangat bahagia walau hanya berbincang-bincang dengan sosok penjual serta pemilik toko bunga. Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat agar cepat-cepat sampai ke sebuah tempat yang di tujunya. Jungkook terus melangkah dengan semangatnya sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah tempat dengan tulisan di atasnya yang berbunyi 'Jungkook Body Art Tatto Studio' dan tangannya bergerak untuk memutar knop pintu tato studionya serta rumahnya sendiri.

Ya, Jungkook adalah seorang Tatto Artist amatir yang studio tato nya sering di datangi oleh banyak perempuan genit, bahkan pernah ada satu perempuan yang meminta dadanya untuk di tato dengan gambar hati, sayangnya Jungkook tidak melakukan keinginan pelanggan wanitanya yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya itu. Satu-satunya alasan Jungkook melanjutkan pekerjaan yang di lakukannya adalah karena sang ayah yang telah mengenalkannya ke dunia pertatoan (?) semenjak ia masih kecil, dan kini lihatlah dia, semua tato yang tergambar di lengannya merupakan keinginannya sendiri, tato dengan berbagai macam bentuk.

Masih dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, Jungkook berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dan duduk di kursi meja kerjanya, di tatapnya bunga Dahlia yang masih di genggamnya, bibirnya terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan detail-detail yang terdapat di bunga yang di belinya, setelah itu di keluarkannya ponsel miliknya yang ia taruh di saku celana depannya, sebuah lockscreen dengan foto seseorang tengah tertidur membuat Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena sedang diam-diam memotret pria manis yang sudah lama ia ketahui namanya, foto yang beberapa menit lalu ia ambil langsung ia jadikan lockscreen ponselnya tepat saat fotonya sudah tersimpan.

Sejujurnya Jungkook sudah lama memperhatikan pria manis bernama Kim Taehyung yang biasanya selalu pergi ke toko bunganya studio tatto nya, dan sejak itu Jungkook jadi semakin terobsesi. Rasa keingintahuannya semakin besar setiap kali ia melihat sosok manis itu berjalan dengan elegannya sambil membawa keranjang penuh dengan bunga, ingin sekali saat Jungkook mmelihat itu ia ingin membantu sosok manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya untuk membawakan keranjang bunganya.

Dan kini disinilah Jungkook duduk manis sambil terus menatap bunga Dahlia yang di belinya, seketika saja sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Di letakkannya bunga tersebut di atas meja untuk sementara waktu dan di bukanya laci meja kerjanya unutk mengambil sebuah kertas HVS serta sebuah pulpen untuk menggambar bunga Dahlia yang tadi di belinya, sejujurnya Jungkook tak mengatakan apapun pada orang yang ia suka. Ia belum berani mengatakannya pada orang yang ia suka, ia juga tidak memberikan bunga yang minggu lalu ia beli ke orang yang ia suka, ia hanya pembohong yang pengecut karena tidak bisa mengugkapkan rasa sukanya ke orang yang benar-benar ia suka.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menggambar semua detail yang terdapat pada bunga Dahlia yang di belinya, namun semua waktu berjam-jam lamanya tersebut menghasilkan hasil yang indah. Jungkook sendiri kaget melihat gambaran yang ia gambar sendiri, ia tak menyangka hasil dari gambaranya sangat indah, dan Jungkook berpikir mungkin saja gambarannya tersebut bisa di jadikan sebagai gambar tatonya sendiri lihatnya gambaran bunga Dahlia yang ia gambar dengan tangannya sendiri. Sembari melihat gambarannya dengan pandangan puas Jungkook mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang pernah ayahnya katakan.

" _Kalau Appa menyayanginya kenapa Appa tidak berthamanya thaja ?"_

 _Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam legam, sehitam bulu burung gagak sedang mendongak menatap pria dengan berbagai tato yang sudah menghiasi lengan sampaai dadanya. Pria dengan tato tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya, sebuah album foto dengan cover berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga yang menghiasinya, Jungkook kecil hanya memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya._

" _Appa hanya terlambat untuk mengejarnya, lagipula Appa juga sudah di jodohkan oleh Halmeoni dengan Eomma" Ujar pria yang ternyata merupakan ayah dari Jungkook kecil. Jungkook semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang menurutnya tak masuk akal._

" _Apakah Appa thaat itu thedang lomba ?" Pertanyaan polos Jungkook membuat Tuan Jeon tertawa terbahak-bahak, setelah selesai tertawa Tuan Jeon berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan ikut duduk di lantai bersama anaknya yang sedang memegang mainan mobil-mobilan._

" _Appa hanya terlambat karena orang lain sudah mengambilnya terlebih dulu" Jungkook kecil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' seolah mengerti apa yang di maksud Ayahnya._

" _Jungkook mau lihat seperti apa wajahnya ?" Jungkook segera mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, karena sudah lama ia sangat penasaran dengan wajah seseorang yang selalu di ceritakan oleh ayahnya._

" _Kita akan bertemu dengannya besok"_

 _Jungkook kecil melompat dengan semangatnya sambil membawa boneka kelincinya, sedangkan Tuan Jeon hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang bgitu semangatnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu menjadi sosok yang menempati posisi pertama di hatinya. Jangan salah sangka, ia memang mencintai wanita itu dan ia tak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang kini sudah bercerai darinya, bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi anaknya. Tuan Jeon sangat menyayangi anaknya yang sepenuhnya mirip sepertinya melebihi apapun._

 _Mulai dari tubuh, sikap, hobi, serta kesukaan, anaknya ini memang benar-benar mirip sepertinya bahkan di umurnya yang masih 2 tahun ia sudah menunjukkan gerak-gerik bahwa ia menyukai hal-hal yang berbau tato, bahkan pernah sekali ia melihat anaknya yang terus menerus tertawa senang saat ia menunjukkan tato baru dengan gambar burung elang di tangannya, dan ia bersyukur karena anaknya sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan seperti istrinya, yah mungkin sedikit, itu pun tentang hal-hal yang baik... Sekarang lihatlah anaknya yang sudah berumur 5 tahun, waktu berjalan dengan cepat bukan._

" _Appa apakah itu toko bunganya ?" Tuan Jeon segera tersenyum begitu melihat Jungkook kecil dengan senyum imut yang terhias d wajahnya menujuk sebuah toko bunga dengan nama 'Tae's Flower'. Tuan Jeon segera mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook._

" _Ayo cepat Appa" Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berlari dan membuat Tuan Jeon yang masih menggandeng Jungkook mau tidak mau ikut berlari. Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu toko tersebut Jungkook hanya diam dan memandangi Tuan Jeon seolah-olah meminta ayahnya untuk membukakan pintunya. Tuan Jeon menyadari sedikit ke anehan pada anaknya, anaknya yang tadi sangat semangat untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya kini menjadi sangat pendiam._

" _Jungkook malu ?" Jungkook kecil segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan padangan yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang di cintai oleh ayahnya ini. Tuan Jeon sempat menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan membuangnya agar ia bisa merasa lebih tenang, dalam hati Tuan Jeon menghitung sampai tiga dan begitu angka tiga sudah ia ucapkan dalam hati, Tuan Jeon segera membuka pintu di depannya yang menyebabkan suara bel berbunyi. Setelah membuka pintu putih, matanya menangkap seorang wanita cantik dengan rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya sampai pundaknya di biarkan tergerai._

 _Tuan Jeon bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, sepertinya setelah 10 tahun terlewati ia masih menyimpan rasa cinta tersebut di dalam hatinya untuk wanita yang kini sedang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dress berwarna pink baby yang di kenakannya membuatnya tampak manis. Tuan Jeon hanya melemparkan senyum ke arahnya, sedangkan wanita manis tersebut menutup mulutnya dan matanya mulai berlinangan air mata. Jungkook kecil yang berada di situasi seperti ini benar-benar bingung dan hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Bagimana kabarmu ?" Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Tuan Jeon setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang di cintainya, dan tepat setelah itu wanita yang tadi asik berdiri memperhatikan bunga kini berlari ke arah Tuan Jeon dan memeluknya, membuat Jungkook semakin kebingungan._

" _Bodoh ! Aku membencimu ! Benci" Isakan tangis seketika saja terdengar keluar dari mulut sang wanita yang tengah memeluk ayah Jungkook kecil. Jungkook kecil melihat ayahnya yang juga memeluk balik wanita cantik, tak sengaja Jungkook kecil melihat sesuatu yang mengintip dari balik meja kasir, dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya Jungkook kecil berjalan ke arah meja kasir yang berwarna putih dan saat ia melihat sesuatu di baliknya, Jungkook melihat seorang anak kecil yang menatapnya balik._

" _Jungkook" Suara ayahnya yang memanggil Jungkook membuat Jungkook berlari kembali menuju ayahnya dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. Tuan Jeon langsung memperhatikan anaknya yang lagi-lagi menunjukan gelagat aneh._

" _Eyy~ Ada apa ?" Tanya Tuan Jeon yang langsung berbalik menghadap anaknya dan berjongkok sambil menangkup pipi anaknya, si wanita yang memakai dress baby pink pun ikut berjongkok dan memperhatikan Jungkook sambil memasang senyum manisnya._

" _Hey, siapa namamu ?" Tanya wanita tersebut yang di balas oelh Jungkook dengan malu-malu._

" _Jeon... Jungkook" Tuan Jeon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang malu-malu saat wanita yang di cintainya mulai ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya dan menanyakan namanya._

" _Eomma... Siapa dia ?" Seketika saja anak kecil yang tadi mengintip di balik meja kasir datang sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Jungkook kecil dan Tuan Jeon yang mendengar suar anak kecil tersebut sontak saja memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke anak lelaki yang baru datang dan langsung memeluk ibunya._

" _Junhoo-ssi... Kau ingatkan aku pernah menceritakan anak pertamaku, Jungkookie kenalkan ini Taehyungie" Nonya Kim pun langsung berdiri dan menggandeng ananknya untuk berdiri mendekat ke arah Tuan Jeon dan Jungkook. Tuan Jeon merasa sedikit sedih saat wanita yang ia cintai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi', ia ingin wanita tersebut memanggilnya dengan nama biasa seperti saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan pasangan kekasih saat muda._

" _Jungkook-ah, ini anaknya teman Appa... Perkenalkan dirimu" Jungkook bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah ayahnya saat sang ayah menyebut wanita dengan dress baby pink tersebut dengan panggian 'Teman'. Jungkook kecil pun maju selangkah agar bisa mendekat ke teman barunya yang di panggi wanita tersebut dengan sebutan 'Taehyungie'_

" _Aku... Jeon Jungkook" Ujar Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud unutk bersalaman dengan teman barunya. Setelah melihat interaksi anaknya dengan anak wanita yang ia cintai. Tuan Jeon segera berdiri dari posisi Jongkoknya memperhatikan anaknya dengan anak wanita yang ia cintai yang kini saling menunduk malu_

" _Taehee-ah, senang bertemu denga-"_

" _Junhoo-ssi, jangan panggil aku hanya dengan namaku...Keadaan sudah berbeda sekarang, kita sudah menjadi orang asing sepenuhnya, tidak seperti dulu"_

 _Tuan Jeon bisa melihat air mata kembali menetes di mata wanita yang bernama Taehee tersebut. Ia tahu kalau wanita di depannya itu masih mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintainya juga, sayang sekali kini mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan sudah mempunyai anak pula, Tuan Jeon mengangguk sambil menahan air matanya yang juga terasa akan mulai berjatuhan._

" _Maaf... Tae-... Taehee-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu lagi setelah 10 tahun lamanya, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sering mengganjal di hatiku... Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku... Aku masih mencintaimu... Seperti 10 tahun yang lalu" Kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Jeon membuat Nyonya Kim menangis terisak-isak dan langsung kembali memeluk Tuan Jeon._

" _Bodoh... Aku juga masih mencintaimu, sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu"_

 _Jungkook kecil hanya menatap ayahnya dengan wanta yang bernama Taehee dengan pandangan bingung, sedangkan Taehyung kecil berusaha menahan tangisnya karena melihat ibunya menangis. Tepat setelah Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon melepaskan pelukan mereka. Taehyung kecil belari menghampiri ibunya dan lagi-lagi memeluknya dari belakang, Nyonya Jeon pun balas memeluk anaknya dan mengangkat anaknya untuk menggendonngnya._

" _Maaf Taehee, aku harus pulang" Ujar Tuan Jeon karena telah di gandeng oleh Jungkook. Nyonya Kim tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyaksikan orang yang masih dicintainya keluar dari toko bunganya._

 _Di perjalanan kembali ke Studio tatonya. Jungkook kecil terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang menangis dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook kecil tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di situasi seperti ini, selama ini ia mengira kalau ayahnya itu kuat._

" _Appa... Kenapa Appa menangith ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap ayahnya terus-menerus. Sedangkan Tuan Jeon, ia hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dan menunduk untuk menatap anaknya dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan._

" _Jungkook-ah, dengankan Appa" Ujar Tuan Jeo yang langsung berjongkok sambil menangkup pipi anaknya dan berusaha mati-matian agar tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi._

" _Jungkook-ah... Saat Jungkook sudah besar nanti, bisakah Jungkook menjaga dan mencintai Taehyung ?" Jungkook kecil tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud ayahnya dengan menjaga dan mencintai, namun ia mengangguk dengan harapan agar ayahnya berhenti menangis._

" _Berjanjilah pada Appa mulai sekarang" Ujar Tuan Jeon sambil mengulurkan jari kelinkingnya untuk melakukan pinky promise dengan anaknya. Jungkook pun membalas uluran pinky promise ayahnya._

" _Saat Jungkook dewasa nanti, tolong jaga Taehyung dan juga cintai Taehyung... Appa tidak bisa mencintai Eomma Taehyung, jadi gantikan Appa dengan cara mencintai Taaehyung, mengerti" Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti arti dari ucapan ayahnya._

Jam yang sudah memberitahu Jungkook kalau saat ini tepat pukul 1 malam terus berbunyi mengisi kesunyian di kamar Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi lockscreen ponselnya, matanya memang fokus pada gambar lockscreen di ponselnya namun pikiran fokus memikirkan kalimat ayahnya saat ia masih kecil.

" _Saat Jungkook dewasa nanti, Appa yakin Jungkook akan menyukai Taehyung... Appa tidak bisa mencintai Eomma Taehyung, jadi gantikan Appa dengan cara mencintai Taaehyung, mengerti"_

Jungkook yang awalnya tak mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya kini ia mengerti, ia yang awalnya berpikir kalau ia tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Taehyung sekarang ia telah jatuh cinta dengannya, agak sedikit mengerikan juga sih bagaimana ayahnya bisa meramalkan masa depan.

Suasana sepi membuat Jungkook merasa bosan, jadi ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya lalu pergi menuju ke ruang kerjanya sambil membawa ponselnya untuk menerangi langkah yang ia ambil. Di tariknya kursi berwarna hitam yang biasa ia duduki dari meja kerjanya agar ia bisa mendapatkan ruang untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya, lampu kecil yang ia taruh di meja kerjanya pun langsung di nyalakan untuk menerangi penglihatannya serta ruangan yang bertemakan gelap. Tangannya bergerak mengambil semua buku sketsa yang terletak berantakan di meja kerjanya, di bukanya buku tersebut.

Tangannya terus membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang telah di gambari dengan berbagai bentuk, hingga tak sengaja di salah satu halaman dari buku sketsa lama yang ia lihat ia menemukan sebuah gambar berbagai macam bunga yang membentuk menyerupai sebuah hati. Gambaran ayahnya itu membuatnya teringat kalau ayahnya memiliki tato yang sama seperti gambar tersebut di punggungnya, di sobeknya gambar tersebut dan di pindahkan ke dalam lacinya dimana ia juga menyimpan gambaran sketsa bunga Dahlia miliknya yang ia gambar tadi siang.

~Week #3~

"Tae~ Kapan ia datang ? Aku mau pulang~ " Taehyung yang mendengar kata-kata 'Pulang' segera mendelikkan matanya dan mencubit pipi sahabatnya yang bernama Park Jimin.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ingin menemaniku atau bertemu dengannya ?" Tanya Taehyung

"Aku kan penasaran dengan wajahnya" Ujar Jimin dengan senyum lebar sampai membuat matanya menyipit.

"Lihat saja, ia pasti akan datang" Balas Taehyung yang bahkan tak menatap sahabatnya yang sedang asik tiduran di lantai tokonya sambil menguap dengan lebar.

Kriiing~

Jimin yang tadi asik tiduran di lantai, langsung terbangun dan segera berlari ke meja kasir lalu berdiri di dekat Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memutar matanya karena sudah malas dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Tepat saat itu juga seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang dibicarakan oleh Taehyung serta Jimin datang sambil membawa kamera miliknya, kali ini Jungkook datang ke toko bunga Taehyung sambil mengenakan kemeja putih dengan bagian lengannya yang di gulung sampai ke siku, celana jeans hitam, serta topi beanni berwarna hitam dan sepatu dengan merk Nike yang sangat Jimin inginkan. Taehyung hanya menyambut Jungkook dengan wajah datar, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang menyambut Jungkook dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ahh, Taehyung-ssi bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik sekali, kenapa kau datang lagi ?"

"Taehyung sudah lama menunggu-"

 **PLAK !**

Taehyung langsung menampar pipi Jimin begitu mulut sahabatnya tersebut terbuka dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mausk akal. Jimin yang sehabis di pukul itu pun langsung memasang senyum tak bersalah, sejujurnya tamparan Taehyung tidak terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kau menungguku ? Wah~ Aku terharu, jadi selama ini kau menungguku" Ujar Jungkook yang membuat pipi Taehyung merona dan membuat Jimin menutup mulutnya akibat melihat interaksi antara Taehyung sahabatnya dengan pria bertato yang belum di kenalnya.

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Jungkook yang hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang berusaha untuk menengok ke arah lain, oh jangan lupakan Jimin yang juga ikut terdiam karena masih tidak percaya kalau rupanya ada seseorang yang mau mendekati sahabatnya yang terkenal agak sedikit galak.

"Kali ini kau mau apa ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan dinginnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Eumm... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Taehyung sudah siap untuk mendengarkan sedangkan Jimin sedang dalam masa shock (!) karena sudah berpikir macam-macam dengan kalimat pria bertato yang sedang menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung juga menyukaimu !" Dan Taehyung serta Jungkook langsung menengok ke arah Jimin dengan waktu bersamaan. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum sok polos ke arah Taehyung beserta Jungkook, namun di detik berikutnya Jungkook langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sambai membungkuk-bungkuk segala.

"Bangsat, diam saja kau sialan !" Teriak Taehyung dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu.

"Benarkah itu ? Wah~ kalau tahu begitu seharusnya aku menyukaimu saja" Di lanjut dengan perkataan Jungkook membuat pipi Taehyung semakin merah padam.

Jimin dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa dengan kencang karena melihat Taehyung yang menahan malu, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung segera memukul Jimin dengan jurus seribu hantaman *wkwkwk*

"Ok back to the point... Jadi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau mau dengar ?" Jimin sudah mulai cekikikan sendiri. Taehyung hanya berusaha melihat sesutau untuk mengalihkan menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"..."

"Jawab 'Iya' !" Rasanya ingin sekali Taehyung merobek mulut sahabatnya itu dan memasaknya lalu di berikan ke anjing tetangganya yang terkenal galak. S ayang sekali kalau Jimin itu adala sahabatnya, satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan lelaki penjual bunga sepertinya dengan sifat yang agak galak.

"Kau dengarkan ? Bahkan temanmu sendiri menyuruhmu untuk menjawab 'Iya' " Karena terpaksa Taehyung pun mengangguk unutk mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook. Jimin di sebelahnya bersorak kegirangan sambil terus memukul-mukul pundak Taehyung saking senangnya layaknya seorang fangirl yang mengalami masa-masa indahnya fangirling.

"Kapan kita akan berbicara ? Sekarang ? Atau besok ? Ku dengar Caffe di sebrang toko ini memiliki Coffee yang sangat enak... Mau coba ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya di akhir kalimat.

"Cepat pergilah sekarang, jangan pedulikan tokomu, aku yang akan menjaganya" Ujar Jimin sambil menyikut Taehyung dengan iseng serta memasang senyum menggoda miliknya yang menurut Taaehyung tampak sangat menjengkelkan

"Iya, iya aku pergi" Balas Taehyung sambil menunduk karena menahan malunya setelah itu Jungkook dan Taehyung pun berjalan bersebelahan keluar dari toko bersama.

"Bersenang-senanglah !" Teriak Jimin tepat sebelum pintu toko tertutup.

Jimin yang di tinggal sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena setelah sahabatnya itu pergi ia sendirian dan tidak puya teman, serta tidak tahu harus apa, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, maksudnya berapa harga setiap bunga yang ada di toko ini, dan bunga apa saja yang ada di toko ini, bagi Jimin semua bunga adalah bunga mereka sama... Tidak ada bedanya.

"Haah~ Aku benar-benar payah" Gumam Jimin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ok... Mari kita tinggalkan Jimin yang saat ini sedang kebingungan serta kesusahan, dan beralih ke Jungkook yang sedang mengalami moment-moment indah dalam hidupnya, serta Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunduk dengan wajah dan telinga yang sangat merah. Sebenarnya Jungkook sadar kalau Taehyung sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona, sayang sekali... Padahal Jungkook ingin sekali melihat wajah malu-malu Taehyung yang pasti akan tampak sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Bisakah kau angkat kepalamu ? Semua orang memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan aneh, aku takut kalau mereka berpikir aku membuatmu menangis"

"Aku tidak menangis kok !"

"Kalau begitu jangan menunduk terus, atau orang lain akan berpikir macam-macam" Taehyung pun menuruti perkataan Jungkook dan langsung mendongakkan kepala menatap ke depan dengaan wajah yang sangat memerah, namun bukannya tatapan penasaran itu berkurang, orang-orang semakin menatapnya dengan wajah yang menahan senyum yang membuat Taehyung benar-benar jengkel. Ayolah ! Kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa mengurusi urusannya sendiri dan berhenti menatap Taehyung. Diam-diam pula Jungkook menahan tawanya, ia tak membayangkan kalau wajah merona Taehyung bisa sangat menggemaskan seperti ini.

Saat mereka hendak menyebrang bersama, spontan saja Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, karena biasanya di saat ia menyebrang tangannya harus selalu memegang sesuatu, contohnya sebut saja ponselnya, atau mungkin keranjang bunga miliknya, atau apapun benda itu ia harus memegangnya bahkan terkadang tangan mungil Jimin bisa menjadi targetnya. Jungkook yang di genggam tangannya dengan tiba-tiba langsung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Taehyung, namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum tipis karena sedikit sentuhan dari Taehyung.

Begitu mereka sampai ke Brown Cafe yang di maksud oleh Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mengambil langkah awal untuk mencarikan tempat duduk unutk mereka berdua, Jungkook masih saja terus tersenyum karena Taehyung yang masih menggenggam tangannya, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia masih menggandeng tangan milik Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook sudah menemukan tempat duduk yang menurutnya sanagt nyaman, ia langsung menarik kursinya ke belakang, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk, dan tepat saat itu juga Taehyung menyadari kalau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Lagi-lagi dengan wajah memerah Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jungkook dan duduk di kursi. Jungkook pun langsung duduk tepat di depan Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, ia merasa hari ini pipinnya sangat mudah memerah entah karena apa, apakah mungkin karena... Jungkook ?!

(0/0) *Blush*

Pipi Taehyung kembali memerah begitu ia memikirkan tentang Jungkook... Ya tuhan ! Apakah ia sudah gila ?!

"Hari ini pipimu mudah sekali memerah... Ada apa denganmu ?"

Tuh kan ! Pada akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut keluar, bahkan langsung dari mulut Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak tahu ia harus menjawab apa. Taehyung pun hanya bisa menatap kesana-kemari seraya mencari jawaban, namun tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa buku menu dan Taehyug sangat berterima kasih pada pelayan wanita tersebut, rupanya benar tak semua pahlawan mengenakan topeng (?)

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di Autumn Cafe, sudah siap untuk memesan ?"

Keduanya di sodorkan buku menu oleh pelayan manis tersebut, begitu buku menu tersebut sudah berada di tangan mereka. Taehyung sempat bingung karena ia tidak pernah pergi ke sebuah Cafe dan meminum Coffee sebelumnya, sedangkan Jungkook dalam hitungan detik sudah kembali menutup buku menu di depannya dan siap untuk memesan makanan ataupun minuman yang inginkan.

"Umm, aku pesan Green Mint dan Cheese Cake saja"

Sang pelayan pun segera mencatat pesanan yang di sebutkan oleh Jungkook dan kemudian menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya siap untuk mendengarkan pesanan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya membalas pandangan pelayan wanita yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ia sudah tidak sabar unutk berdiri lebih lama lagi. Jadi, karena tak ingin membuat sang pelayan lebih lama menunggu Taehyung pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Aku tidak pesan apa-apa"

Lalu pelayan itu segera mengulang kembali pesanan yang dicatatnya untuk memastikan kalau semua yang di pesan sudah tercatat semua. Setelah Jungkook mengangguk pelayan tersebut mengambil kembali buku menu yang di berikan ke Jungkook beserta Taehyung dan membungkuk sejenak lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kau tidak mau memesan apa-apa ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung agar Taehyung bisa mendengar suaranya dan begitupun sebaliknya karena suasana di Cafe sangatlah berisik.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rasa Coffe, ibunya pernah bilang kalau Coffee itu rasanya sangat pahit, dan Taehyung tidak suka pahit, ia suka makanan ataupun minuman yang manis-manis.

"Kenapa ? Apakah kau tidak suka Cafe ini ? Haruskah kita pergi dari sini dan cari makanan lain saja ? " Tawa Jungkook dengan entengnya seolah ia bisa keluar masuk sesuka hatinya seperti Cafe ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak kita tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku hanya tidak suka Coffee" Jawab Taehyung dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Jungkook, beruntungnya Jungkook bisa mendengar jawaban Taehyung karena ia mencongkonnya tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung agar bisa mendengar suara Taehyung.

Jungkook sempat kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di otaknya dan ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung unutk melakukan sesuatu yang terlintas di otaknya tadi.

"Taehyung-ssi... Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Taehyung pun juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang ingin di keluarkan oleh Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya... Soal, wanita yang ku sukai... Aku berbohong"

Jungkook sempat ketakutan untuk melihat reaksi Taehyung, namun Taehyung hanya melebarkan matanya dan kemudian kembali berwajah datar seperti biasa seolah ia tidak begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Jungkook.

"Kau tidak kaget ?" Tanya Jungkook masih sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Agak sedikit kaget sih... Tapi tidak terlalu kaget" Balas Taehyung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar Cafe.

"Oh, okey... Maaf sudah membohongimu dan membuat semua usahamu untuk membantuku sia-sia" Ujar Jungkook sambil membalas padangan Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau datang seminggu sekali ke tokoku dan juga memberikan uang lebih" Jawab Taehyung sambil sedikit menahan tawanya.

Jungkook pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar balasan dari Taehyung yang menurutnya terdengar lucu, di menit berikutnya pesanan yang Jungkook pesan datang, dan tanpa merasa bersalah Jungkook menyantap pesanannya di depan orang yang sama sekali tidak memesan apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa alasanmu tidak menyukai Coffee ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan.

"Ibuku bilang... Coffee itu pahit, aku tidak suka makanan ataupun minuman yang pahit-pahit" Jawab Taehyung yang menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tanpa memandang orang yang bertanya.

"Oh... Tapi tidak semua Coffee pahit"

Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah ia sangat penasaran dan senang mendengar kalau ternyata tidak semua Coffee di dunia ini pahit. Jungkook pun lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya akibat melihat wajah antusias Taehyung yang tampak seperti anak kecil dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Tidak lucu bukan jika ia tertawa dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya *lol* ?

"Benarkah ? Coffee macam apa yang tidak pahit ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti serta pupil coklat miliknya yang membulat seperti mata anak kucing yang tertarik dengan mainannya.

"... Kau mau coba ?" Taehyung langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

Jungkook sempat memandangi sekitarnya dan begitu ia melihat seorang pelayan yang berada tak jauh dari meja ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan sang pelayan pun langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku pesan Capucinno dan Tiramissu Cake" Ujar Jungkook yang langsung di angguki oleh pelayan laki-laki yang datang menghampirinya. Bahkan pelayan tersebut tidak perlu mencatat makanan serta minuman yang Jungkook sebutkan. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan berbinar seolah mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memesankan Coffee yang manis untuknya.

"Taehyung-ssi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi padamu" Nada bicara Jungkook sekita saja berubah menjadi serius, dan Taehyung agak sedikit kaget mendnegar nada serius dari Jungkook.

"A-apa ?" Tanya Taehyung karena ia pennasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Appaku adalah seorang Tattoo Artist" Jungkook memberi jeda sejenak di kalimatnya, di perhatikannya Taehyung yang juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan serius.

"Saat masih muda, Appaku jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita penjual bunga yang sangat cantik, mereka sempat berpacaran untuk beberapa tahun hingga tiba-tiba saja Appaku mendengar kabar kalu kekasihnya akan di jodohkan dengan lelaki lain" Taehyung bisa melihat pancaran sedih di mata Jungkook saat ia menceritakan kisah ayahnya.

"Appaku terlalu lemah, ia melepaskan wanita penjual bunga tersebut dengan mudahnya... Melihat Appakuyang tampak sangat kacau, Halmeonni memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Appaku dengan seorang wanita yang juga tak kalah cantik berharap hal tersebut bisa menghiburnya. Kenyataannya Appaku tidak juga terhibur, walaupun mereka menikah... Appaku tetap saja tidak bahagia, dan saat aku berumur 2 tahun Appa dan Eomma bercerai, akhirnya aku tinggal bersama ayahku... " Lagi-lagi Jungkook terdiam untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Taehyung, berharap Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya.

Saat Jungkook hendak kembali membuka mulutnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang tadi di pesan oleh Jungkook untuk Taehyung. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi Jungkook langsung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Di umurku yang ke 5 tahun, aku bertemu dengan wanita yang masih di sukai oleh Appa ku, Appa ku memang benar, ia sangat cantik... Aku yang saat itu tidak tahu situasi yang ada di sekelilingku tak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil mengintip dari balik meja kasir"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya begitu ia merasa cerita Jungkook sangatlah tidak asing, ia merasa seperti kejadian yang di ceritakan oleh Jungkook pernah ia alami.

"Bisa kau tebak siapa anak kecil itu ?"

Keadaan menghening di antara mereka berdua. Taehyung yang sedang berpikir dan Jungkook yang berdoa dalam hati agar Taehyung ingat kejadian yang di ceritakan olehnya, tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, baru di detik selanjutnya Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya ia baru saja teringat dan tersadar.

"Anak itu... Aku !" Jungkook pun tersenyum bersyukur karena Taehyung masih mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama sekali terjadi.

"Kau ! Jadi selama ini itu kau ! Kau tampak berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu" Ujar Taehyung dengan suara yang mengeras, megakibatkan semua orang yang duduk di sekitarnya menoleh karena penasaran dengan pembicaraan Taehyung beserta Jungkook.

"Kau masih ingat rupanya... Setelah pertemuan Appa ku dengan wanita yang di cintainya, Appa mengatakan sesuatu, kau mau tahu apa yang ia katakan ?"

"Apa ?"

Jungkook tersenyum lembut sembari mempersiapkan diri untuk mengulang ucapan apa yang dulu ayahnya pernah ketakan.

"Karena Appa ku tidak bisa selalu menjaga dan berada di sisi wanita yang di cintainya, sebagai gantinnya aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk selalu menyayangi dan mencintai anak dari wanita yang di cintainya" Wajah Taehyung kembali memerah karena mendengar ucapan Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah merah padam Taehyung lagi.

"Menurutmu bagimana ?" Tanya Jungkook di sertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bukankah, itu artinya kau harus... Jungkook apa kau serius ?! Kita bahkan tidak terlalu dekat, aku yakin saat itu kau tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan perjanjian tersebut, bagaimana kalau... Kau anggap saja kau tidak melakukan perjanjian terseb-"

Kalimat Taehyung terpotong begitu saja saat Jungkook dengan tiba-tibanya meraih tengkuk belakang Taehyung dan menariknya sehinngga tubuh Taehyung mencondong ke depan dan langsung menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut Taehyung. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka asik memperhatikan, ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka karena menganggap hal yang Jungkook lakukan dengan Taehyung sangatlah menggemaskan, tapi ada beberapa juga yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan jijik mengingat fakta bahwa pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah pemandangan orang bersiuman dengan gender yang sama.

Jungkook memundurkan wajahnya begitu ia merasa puas mencium bibir indah Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung masih dalam mode shocknya, kesadarannya saat ini sedang terbang di langit-langit yang di penuhi dengan pelangi-pelangi indah. Jungkook bahkan sampai harus melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Taehyung, dan barulah setelah itu Taehyung tersadar dari mode shocknya.

Kepalanya mengitar ke seluruh ruangan dan semua orang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Taehyung yang tersadar pula dengan berbagai tatapan yang di layangkan untuknya serta Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya akibat rasa malu yang telah melewati batas. Jungkook yang kembali melihat wajah malu Taehyung pun hanya terkekeh dan kemudian ikut malu juga, ia tak menyangka rupanya ia berhasil mencium seseorang yang di sukainya.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana ?" Tanya Jungkook setelah semua suasana canggung yang memeluk mereka berdua.

Taehyung hanya terdiam masih dengan kepala yang menunduk ke bawah. Taehyung butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk berpikir dan setelah berpikir lama Taehyung segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, seketika saja tepukan terdengar kencang, lagi-lagi Taehyung tertarik kembali ke mode shock nya, semua orang yang tadi memperhatikan adegan ciumannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya segera bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, kecuali mereka tadi menatap Taehyung serta Jungkook tetap tatapan jijik.

 **END (dengan gaje lol)**

 **Ini ff juga sebenernya udah aku buatg lama, tapi baru aku post di ffn sekarang. Yang udah baca jangan lupa di folow, favorite atau kasih review juga, hehe.**


End file.
